


The Yule Ball Adavneture

by Fantasygirl20



Category: 10th Doctor - Fandom, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: The Doctor meets Hermione at the magical world of Hogwarts. Hermione was glad that she's met him, and they were off in a great adventure...





	1. Meeting Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my fanfiction.net page fantasygirl20
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who series
> 
> This is my first crossover fanfiction and my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you like it! Please review to let me know if you'd like to write more! Thanks! It might be boring at first, but don't worry, It'll get better!:D

It was the fourth year and it was the Yule Ball. Hermione got asked out by Victor Krum and Ron and Harry, well, they have twins for dates. She did wish that Ron would ask her out, but he was too late. She was getting ready, getting her dressed all set for the dance. She wasn't sure if she liked Victor Krum yet, but she was glad she was asked out. Finally Hermione walked downstairs slowly, Ron's eyes stared as she walked downstairs, his jaw dropped.

Hermione was a little nervous, she blushed as she was looking at Ron then she looked at victor as he turned around. Then she walked over to Victor Krum and smiled softly to him, as he lifted his arm towards her she lifted her arm to link their arms together and they were ready to dance. The two of them walked first since they were in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Her stomach was full of butterflies as she started to dance and have some fun.

After the dance Hermione wanted to see if Ron and Harry wanted some drinks but instead Ron decided to yell at her for taking Victor Krum instead of Ron."Well, if you wanted to be with me, why didn't you ask me out in the first place? Go to bed! "Hermione told Ron then noticed Harry there and looked at him. "Go to bed to!"Hermione told Harry. She started crying in a corner on the stairs when she heard an unfamiliar sound whooshing towards her.

The TARDIS started to go out of control. The Doctor tried to fix the controls but the controls were going haywire. But the TARDIS finally stopped and he fell. He didn't have a companion this time, he didn't have Rose, no Rose to share his time with, she's in the parallel universe now, and now he's all alone and he has to save the world by himself. He opened the door and walked out of the TARDIS. Inside a castle? He was confused. He placed his hand on the TARDIS door, "you okay girl?"The Doctor whispered with a frown knowing that the TARDIS wouldn't talk back to him.

"Hello?"Hermione said looking confused at the strange man in front of the blue box.

The Doctor turned around then looked at Hermione. "Oh, hello, I er, sorry for startling you... Were you crying?"The Doctor asked her.

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Long story.."She said.

"I like long stories."The Doctor said with a smile.

"Where am I anyway?"He asked curiously.

"Hogwarts to be precise..."She smiled.


	2. Comforting Hermione

The Doctor looked at Hermione oddly. "Hogwarts?" The doctor asked her looking at her like she's bumped her head on the wall. "Is this some sort of a joke?" He asked then chuckled.

Hermione smiled and bit her lip. "Um, no, this is a real school; you must be the mental one."Hermione raised her right eyebrow as she wiped her tears away from her nose. "Where did you come from anyway? You're not from around here are you?"She said then slowly pointed her wand at the strange man.

The doctor held his hands up with his eyes wide. "Now, now, no need to point your wooden stick at me..."He chuckled. "That is just a wooden stick, right?"The doctor smirked at her.

"Don't be so daft, this is my wand, it's a magic wand. I can stunt you, you're not supposed to be here anyways, why you showed up, and what are you doing with a blue police box?"Hermione looked at him oddly.

The Doctor raised his right eyebrow then looked at the blue box... "This? Oh! Well this is my space ship…Well TARDIS that is Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I'm, er, a Time Lord."The Doctor tried explaining to her. His hands were still up looking at Hermione.

"TARIDS, so you can go back in space, and time? I thought the only people who can do that were some witches and wizards who have the time turner…"She whispered to herself hoping the Doctor couldn't hear.

"The time what…" He thought going off into space then he shook his head to look at Hermione. "I'm the Doctor by the way," he smiled at her.

"Hermione Granger."She told him still not sure if she should trust him or not. "So what does, your, um TARDIS look like in the inside?"Hermione looked fascinated by his machine. She wanted to look inside.

"It's like nothing you've ever seen before."The doctor smiled then unlocked the door. "Go ahead, you may enter my home." He said letting her in.

Hermione finally entered the TARIDS. "That's nothing special, I've seen tents like this…"She laughed.

"Tents, what type of witch are you?" The Doctor looked at her being unimpressed.

"The proper witch, I have a purse that can fit as many things as I want in it. It's called the shrink spell…"She explained to him with a huge smile. She looked around the TARIDS as she started to get more fascinated by it.

"Do you actually go to different planets? What are you, some kind of Martian?" She asked with a grin.

The Doctor grimaced, the last time he's heard someone call him Martian was when he met Donna. That didn't go so well. He looked up at her and scoffed at her question. "You think I'm a Martian when I just told you that I'm a Time Lord? I travel in time and space, and yes I go to many different planets, and I'm known for also helping planets who are in need of help. Which looks like there's no danger here, so I have no clue why the TARDIS brought me here," he said then he started pressing some buttons.

"And what do you think you're doing? I'm not going anywhere with you!"Hermione said then was about to open the door of the TARIDS.

"I just supposed that you wanted to join me on my adventures, but I guess you don't…"The doctor said then snapped his two fingers to open the TARIDS.

"Exteeeerrrminaaateee…."The Dalek said.

The doctor had heard screams in the area. He shook his head. "No this cannot be! Hermione, stay in the TARDIS, something dangerous is about to happen, I need you safe in here, okay? Just stay…"the Doctor said then left the TARIDS to help the Witches and Wizards to defend them. "They always win! Why do they always win?" He yelled. He took out his sonic screwdriver.


	3. Hermione's Rescue

Hermione shook her head and didn't want to listen to the Doctor. Who was he anyway to tell her what to do? She lives in Hogwarts. "What's going on?" She yelled at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at the girl dressed in a pink dress who said to be Hermione. "Please, stay in the TARIDS, it's dangerous." He told her as he spotted the Dalek.

Then the Dalek actually spotted The Doctor as well. "Exteeerminaateee…" The Dalek said as he pointed his weapon towards The Doctor.

"You don't want to do that if I were you…What are you doing here in this magic worl in the first place?" The Doctor asked while pointing his sonic screwdriver at the Dalek.

Hermione however was in back of the Doctor while pointing her wand at the strange tin machine. "What is that thing?" She asked the Doctor being a little scared of it.

Then Professor Dumbledore actually entered the hallway where Hermione and the doctor were standing in front of the Dalek. "You there, what are you doing here, you have no right being here," the professor said then looked at the Dalek. He pointed his wanted at the Dalek too.

"No harm comes to this, do you understand?"The Doctor said to everyone even the Dalek. The Professor dropped his hand to his side where he was holding his wand.

"Who are you anyways?" Professor Dumbledore asked The Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor, and you must be the head master I presume…"The Doctor smiled cheerfully as if nothing was going on as the moment. "To answer to Hermione's question, this is a Dalek, last of his kind, I might add," he said as he was looking at the machine. "To my guess I believe he picked up my transmission from my, er, space ship. It's called a TARDIS.

"TARDIS, what kind of ship is that?" Professor Dumbledore asked him oddly.

"Oh it's a time machine," he smiled at him.

"Fascinating, I'm professor Dumbledore."He told him.

"Doctor, what about the, er, Dalek?" Hermione asked him still behind the Doctor.

"Oh! Right! The last of its kind, what are we to do with you..."The Doctor said as he looked at him.

"We could I don't know take out to a planet and you can live there…."the Doctor said.

"Exteeerminaaateee…I only plan to exteeerminaaaatee you…"The Dalek told the Doctor.

"Hermione get inside the TARDIS, Professor Dumbledore, keep the kids safe." He said as he kept on looking at the Dalek.

Hermione nodded then walked inside the TARIDS, and then the professor left to keep the kids safe. Hermione was actually watching the entire thing on the video in the TARDIS.

"Exteeerminaaateeee…"The Dalek kept on saying as his weapon was pointed at the Doctor.

"Why do you keep on saying that? You're not going to exterminate the last Time Lord there is…"The Doctor rolled his eyes then he noticed Hermione getting out of the TARIDS.

Hermione wanted to save the Doctor; she just couldn't take the pressure anymore. "I've had it with you…You think you can destroy this planet, but you're wrong! I will not let you destroy The Doctor or anyone. First the Death Eaters came, and now you? I have just had it…"Hermione said as she pointed her wand at the Dalek.

"Hermione, no, please, this is not the way!" The Doctor said looking at her with innocent eyes.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot have him do this, not right now…"She paused the gripped on her wand tightly. "Avadakadavra!" Hermione yelled. She passed out.

After a few hours later, Hermione passed out in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. She then woke up slowly and saw her two best friends there. "What happened?"


	4. Loosing Power

Hermione looked at Harry as he spoke. She was blinking. "You said the killing curse, Hermione, you killed that thing," Harry said being surprised that she said the killing curse. He looked worried, like something was off. He pressed her hand lightly with his hand.

She let go of his hand then looked around then back at Harry. "Something…Something doesn't feel right," she said while frowning then felt a tear falling from her eye. "Why am I crying?" She asked Harry.

"It's…"He sighed with a frown and looked at Ron. He nodded back at him then looked at Hermione, "It's your power, Hermione. "After you said the killing curse, well, your power was drowned, you're not a witch anymore," Harry explained.

"What? No! Why? How could this have happened? This doesn't make any sense?" Hermione yelled then saw someone in the room, The Doctor.

AS the Doctor came into clear view, Hermione frowned. This was his entire fault, and that weir machine called the Dalek whom she killed, "You!"She yelled pointing at him. "You did this to me…"She whispered and started to cry in pain. "I lost my powers because of you…"She said while whispering.

"The Dalek died because of you. We're even now," he smirked at Hermione. "He wasn't going to kill! I wanted to stop him! But no, you had to go off and kill him with that ridiculous spell…"He rolled his eyes," and now you say your power is drained? Hmm..."He said then placed his hand on his chit while pondering. He just thought that he might've hurt her feelings and he sighed.

Hermione started to cry again, "It's not like I wanted to kill him, or it, or whatever you call it! I was only trying to defend you and me!"She said then she saw Ron pointing his wand at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at the ginger head kid. "What, now you're going to kill me now?" he asked then looked at Hermione, "look, sorry I was harsh on you," he said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "Well that doesn't change anything, I can't finished school because of you," she told him while smirking at him.

"Maybe you'd like to travel with me then? I can take you to amazing places. Back in time or in the future, your pick, what do you think?" He asked curiously at her.


	5. Ministry of Magic

Hermione suddenly got tense as she heard what he had said to her, he wants her to go with him? But he's only just met her? She looked at the ground then felt someone pop out of nowhere. She jumped. She completely forgot! She just did the unforgivable curse! She bit her lip then looked at Harry and Ron. Harry placed his hand over Hermione's hand gently.

The Ministry of Magic appeared out of nowhere which The Doctor jumped being in shock. His eyes were wide.

"Hermione Granger? You are here by arrested from the Ministry of Magic, come with me!"Fudge said as he walked near her. He looked at his parchment then looked at the bushy brown haired girl. He didn't realize he was in a hospital until now.

"I'm not going anywhere, you can't even make me, I lost all my powers," Hermione frowned then looked at The Doctor. "It was his entire fault…" She pointed at The Doctor and smirked.

"Me? I just popped by and something just happened, she killed a… Er..." he was trying to put his words together. What should he say? He was still in shock from what happened, how did he pop out of nowhere? He thought. He looked at the strange chubby man. "Just like you popped out of nowhere, exactly how did you do that?" The Doctor was intrigued by this.

Fudge rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling a muggle anything about our culture; you're not even supposed to be here in the first place. Arrest him!" Fudge said pointing his wand at the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes were wide open all of a sudden. "Wait, why would you shoot me using that wooden stick, when you're supposed to interrogate the brunet there," he smirked then winked at Hermione.

"What was that? Why are you winking at me?" She asked oddly then crossed her shoulders. The Doctor took his Sonic Screwdriver out and pointed at the door to open it…Hermione's eyes were wide open.

"Well, it's nice talking to you, but I've, erm got to run, bye…"He grinned then ran fast to the TARDIS which was the blue police box. Hermione got out of bed right after the Doctor had left; she seemed to be getting a lot better than before.

"Wait, Hermione, you shouldn't be getting out of bed," Ron frowned at her and took her arm.

Hermione rolled her eyes then looked at Ron. "I'm not going to stay here and get arrested; I have already learned my lesson, Ron. I lost my power, what else am I going to do with the rest of my life? I'm going to go pack, if you need me…"She said then left.

The Doctor had a feeling that Hermione would come back to him and travel with him in the TARDIS. He never really felt like being alone, he always wanted someone to talk to. He slowly played with the buttons.

After Hermione said all her goodbyes, even with Ginny and Luna, and Harry and Ron, everyone else, she kept her wand for a constant reminder that she'll always be a witch, even though she's lost her powers. She finally got downstairs everyone was walking down with her. She had her luggage and even her cat Crookshanks whom she hoped she'll be okay in the TARDIS; hopefully The Doctor can allow pets for her.

The Doctor watched the video of Hermione saying goodbye to her friends.

When Hermione had finished saying her goodbyes she walked inside the TARDIS. Her eyes were wide. "How is it…?" She didn't have to say it The Doctor finished what she was going to say.

"Bigger in the inside and smaller on the outside?"He winked at Hermione.

"How'd you?" She looked at him oddly.

"I heard that all the time," he chuckled.


	6. Traveling with the doctor

Hermione was still in shock after what has happened. She was trying to take in everything, but well, it's really hard for her, since she lost her powers. They say it's really rare for a witch to lose all her powers like that, but who knows, well Hermione for sure knows. She walked more inside the TARDIS not looking back at her friends that would be too much for her. She sighed and sat down on an empty chair.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked her as he was getting the controls ready. "I'll tell you what, why don't you pick somewhere you want to go?" He asked her trying to calm her down. He wasn't good at comforting people really.

Hermione looked up at The Doctor and thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure where she'd wanted to go at this point, she just wanted to get out of here before she felt even worse about herself. Maybe she deserved to be arrested? She shook her head at that thought, no, she deserves to be free. She sighed after thinking about this for a while. She looked up at The Doctor once more, "How about the future?" She asked quietly.

She then suddenly realizes that she's going to be hanging out with a stranger, and she doesn't know his name, or where he's from. "What exactly are you?" Hermione asked curiously. Should she have said what? Or who, she thought to herself. She bit her lip looking nervous.

The Doctor then looked at the brown bushy haired girl. "Why don't you change first, you might want to put on something comfortable for the ride?" He said trying to change the subject. She did seem uncomfortable in that pink dress she was wearing.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm fine, I want you to tell me, who you are...And what you are…"She said while smirking at him. "I'm not going anywhere until you say it." She said seriously.

The Doctor sighed as he looked at her; there was no way in backing out on this one. He looked at her straight in the eye. "I'm…A Time Lord. Basically I'm a time Traveler; I'm 903, years old. "I have the power to regenerate, which means I have died ten times, to be exact." He paused for a moment. "It's a painful process, but at times it's worth it….I had a war in my home planet, called Galeffery. Everyone had perished even the planet, except for me. I however, try to live on life and travel and save any planet who's in danger, and that is why, Hermione, I am called The Doctor."He smiled kindly at her. He tried not to reveal any tears, but it was hard not to. He lost so many people, even his family, which he did miss dearly.

Hermione looked at him then touched his hand, "I'm so sorry to hear that. For me, it's like; I worry every day with things, with my best friend Harry Potter, well. He's the most top wanted on the list from HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED. He wants to kill Harry Potter, and now I cannot help him. For my family, well, they do know about my powers, I was born from a muggle family who didn't bare any powers, and I had a special gift, and now…Now it's gone," she said starting to cry. She couldn't hold those tears any longer. "Now I can't help Harry and save him from the Dark Wizard. Now I have to leave all that behind and not finish Hogwarts, my school." She sighed.

The Doctor looked at Hermione with sad eyes. "I know the perfect place to take you Hermione Granger, a place that'll cheer you up!" He said with a smile. "But you really do need to change; I'll show you where your room is for now." He told her.

Hermione nodded, she was thankful that The Doctor understood what she was feeling, and she was glad he change the subject. She followed The Doctor to these strange hallways, it seems to be going and going and going, it's a strange space ship, but then again, it was like those magical tents. It's the same concept.

"Well here you go Miss Granger," he said the soniced the door. "I'll be where the control room is if you need me for anything," he said.

"Um, is there a shower?"She asked not caring about the thing that The Doctor was holding.

"It's inside the bathroom," he explained to her. He left to the control room

Hermione walked inside the bedroom and turned on the light switch. Not too big, not too small. She smiled at that. She opened her trunk then took a comfortable tang top and shorts; she brought it to the shower and took a nice long shower. She didn't even here the TARDIS move. After she finished she changed and walked outside to where the control room was.

"Good, now that's all settled, you can take a look outside," The Doctor winked at her.

Hermione raised her right eyebrow, but she saw him nod and say go on. She rushed to the door and opened it. "Where in London," she frowned looking at The Doctor. "I thought it was some sort of alien planet…"She said.

"London? Hang on," The doctor said then walked outside. His eyes were wide open. "This isn't London, well it is…Oh this is interest!"He said excitedly. "Very interesting!"


	7. Alternate World

"Zeppelins…"The Doctor said then looked at Hermione Granger. "Uh, maybe this isn't the best place to go…"he said being afraid if he might see Rose again. He can't do that to himself. That'll only hurt him more. "Let's go back to the TARDIS!" The Doctor said with his usual energy.

"No! I want to see this place, what is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"How do I explain this delicately, for your understanding? See, this place, is more like a alternate dimension. "He tried explaining to her.

Hermione looked at him and raised her right eyebrow. "So are you saying that we're in a parallel universe!"She asked him. "That's so cool! Let's explore!"Hermione said as she was jumping around. She completely forgot that she was a witch.

The Doctor look at her, "I've got a friend to visit, might as well meet her if we're here…"He told her.

"Okay, yeah, sure, I'll follow you, it's pretty creepy being in an alternate universe," she said while shivering. "But I'll go with you! We're traveling! I cannot believe this is happening!" She laughed with excitement.

The Doctor smiled at Hermione. "Well, this is just Earth; imagine when you see an alien planet! You'll go bonkers…"He laughed as he was walking to Rose's house.

Finally after all those years, he was going to enter Rose's house. After closing the void Rose was stuck in the parallel universe. He loved her so much, he wasn't sure how he could handle meeting Rose. Maybe, maybe this wasn't such a good idea? He thought. They finally got to the house. He paused looking at the door. Hermione was in back at him.

"So…Are you going to knock, or do you want me to?" Hermione asked him curiously.

The Doctor looked at Hermione and shook his head, "Yeah, sorry, I'll knock on the door. It's just…been so long since I've seen her."He said hoping he wouldn't cry in front of his companion.

Her, she though? So there have been others? She wasn't the only one? Well, she would assume he had others. She looked at him and sighed, "Well if you'd want to see her, now would be a good time," she told him calmly. "I don't even mind waiting outside." Hermione told him with a smile. She knew they would want some alone time together.

The Doctor smiled at her, "Thank you, it'll be for half hour tops."He told her. "You can walk around, but if you need anything, just call me with this." The Doctor gave her a cell phone. He had one in his pocket. "My number is in there; well it's the only number. I keep it just in case. If there is another self, don't run into you," The Doctor said with a smile. "I rather you occupy your time here then be bored," he smiled at her. "I'll call you when I'm finished."

Hermione nodded and hugged him lightly, "Good luck." She whispered in his ear then left.

The Doctor watched her go then he took a heavy deep breath. He then knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

The door had opened, and there she was. Blond hair, Rose, The Doctor smiled at her, "Missed me?"


	8. Rose

"Doctor?" Rose asked looking at him. Her eyes were wide," it's you! It really is you!"She said then hugged him tightly. She started to cry.

"It's me Rose…it's me…You've grown so much!"The doctor said then couldn't hold his tears. "You don't know how much I have missed you, Rose."He said while looking at her. He wasn't sure if he should kiss her just yet. He smiled widely. "I only have a half hour to be with you, I have another companion with me." He sighed looking at her. "But no one can replace you; you do know that, right?" He said still smiling widely. He smoothed her cheeks with his hand.

"Doctor, I missed you too, and I…I still love you," she said while having tears in her eyes.

The Doctor looked at her then he leaned towards to kiss her gently. He has always wanted to do that. To kiss her, "I've always loved you Rose, and I still love you." He whispered to her.

"Want to come in?"Rose asked while smiling. She opened the door for him.

The Doctor smiled and took her hand. He entered the house.

**Hermione**

Hermione was still excited about the parallel universe. She was wondering what she would do? Should she just go and shop? That would be boring for her. She was never one to shop. But, she suddenly saw a book store! Aha! Better place to shop at. She could spend hours at a book store! She thought. She walked inside and noticed all the books. They weren't as old as Hogwarts, but they were books. She was always fascinated with the history books. She liked to learn a lot about history. She finally picked up a book off the shelf and sat down on an empty chair and opens her book to start reading. But then she realize. Maybe she can look up what a Time Lord is? Unless they don't have books about Time Lords, she put the book back and was searching for history of Time Lords.

She finally opened the history book of the Time Lords.

_The Gallifreyans possessed one of the oldest and most powerful civilizations in the_ _universe. As the Time Lords, they would hold absolute power for some ten million years. The race was wiped out during a war. But only one survived._

She only read a little bit of it then she closed the book and sighed. He's alone in his race? That must be tough. Being alone, she frowned. She looked at the clock in the store, ten minutes? What shall she do to kill her time?

**The Doctor**

Rose and The Doctor were sat on the couch. He couldn't stop smiling at Rose; he just wanted to be with her forever. But he knew he couldn't. "How's life here in the parallel universe?" The Doctor asked curiously.

Rose shrugged. "It's not the same without you, Doctor," she said. Her fingers were intertwined along with his. "I still live with John Smith, he's out at work though, but again, he's nothing compared to you, Doctor." She said to him.

The Doctor smiled then kissed her once more on the lips. "How's your mother? Jackie, is she getting along with your dad?" He asked curiously.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, they're great together, they have a kid now, my sister…"She said happily.


	9. River's Encounter

"A kid…Wow! Please give my congratulations to them," he smiled. He's always missed her. He missed her smile, and her laugh and the way she thinks. "What's new with you? It's been ages since I've see you," he said then held her hand softly. He missed doing that. He stared into her eyes.

Rose looked at The Doctor. She could tell that he's missed her. She smiled sweetly then held his hands as well. "Now that you mentioned it," she said then felt her tummy and looked at her stomach. She looked back at the Doctor. "I'm pregnant myself." She said then took a deep breath and exhaled.

The Doctor's eyes were blinking. He felt a pang in his stomach. _Pregnant_ , he thought. He didn't like it, not one bit, but he had to keep the smile on his face. He wished that she could have a child with him. He pretended to look ecstatic, "Pregnant? Wow! Who's the lucky guy?" He asked. He wished he could be the one who's with her, not the guy who got her pregnant. But still he made the best of it; after all, he wanted to see Rose.

"John Smith, your human self." She said while studying him. He doesn't seem like himself when she said that she was pregnant, should she have told him? Now she felt bad for telling him. She sighed.

"I'm glad it's him that you're with; glad there is a human of me so you can be with instead of me." He told her while whispering in her ear.

"Why would you say such a thing Doctor? I dreaded the day you'd come! Every single day I look for that noise, the TARDIS, because I thought in the back of my head that you'd one day come and rescue me. I feel like I'm nothing here, Doctor. But when I'm with you! It's like a different world, and I see it differently now because I was with you traveling around the world, and to different places. You were the one man I truly loved, and yet, I can't have you," Rose started to cry then looked at her lap.

"I've upset you, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come, my, er companion should be waiting by now." He said then looked at his watch. He looked back at her. He couldn't bare it anymore, seeing her. He just couldn't. It hurt him to see her like this.

The Doctor stood slowly.

"You can't be leaving now; you've only just got here!"Rose frowned then started to cry again. "I've only just got you back, please; can you just stay for a little while?" Rose asked practically begging him.

The Doctor didn't realize how much she's missed him. He caressed her cheek and he nodded. He's always wanted to see her after the incident, and now was the time to be with her completely. He just had to call Hermione first to confirm. "Just give me one sec to call someone, I'll be back," he said then left the room.

He dialed the number and waited for Hermione to answer.

"Hello?" Hermione said on the cell phone.

"It's the Doctor, change of plans, looks like I'll be here for a while. Mind if you spend more time over there?" He asked her nerouvsly. "Just be about two hours. I gave you enough money," he told her.


	10. Invasion!

After a while of chatting with the Doctor he heard a knock at the door. "That's odd…I don't normally get knocks at the door." Rose said with a frown.

"You stay here…"The Doctor said then walked over to the door to open it. When he opened he heard the woman say.

"Hello Sweetie."The woman smiled widely at him and entered the room. "Enough chit-chat, where is Hermione?" She asked him.

"River, what are you doing here? Oh, every time you find me something always ends up going wrong!"He said with enthusiasm.

As River walked more inside the house she winked at the blonde. "You must be Rose!"She said then took Rose's hand to shake it.

"Er…Yes I must be Rose," she looked at The Doctor. "Who is she?"She asked feeling puzzled. Did she see her before?

"We don't have time for chit-chat, where is Hermione?"River said then looked at The Doctor.

"Hermione went to do some shopping, what's this got to do with her?"He asked frowning. He hated the fact that she knew more than him.

"What's going on?" Rose said with a frown.

"I honestly don't know, Rose." The Doctor said while looking at her. He picked up his phone to call Hermione. "Pick up!" The Doctor said anxiously.

**Hermione**

Hermione was walking around the market. She was having a blast while spending all her money. Then she noticed something from the sky. Her eyes were wide. No it can't be! She killed it! She saw him die! Or it, or whatever! She back away from the flying machine. She didn't have her powers with her. She cannot save herself now. She sighed, stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did she ever get involved with The Doctor? Right, because he promised her time travelling. She rolled her eyes then heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" she said wondering who it could be.

"Hermione…Glad you're alright! I was worried! I thought something bad might've happened to you!" The Doctor said to her.

"Well, you're kind of in the middle of the something bad happening to me, Doctor. That machine, it's flying? How could it fly? And how could it still be alive? Doctor…I'm scared." Hermione said starting to cry.

"Dalek…"He hissed and paused for a moment, he looked at River then at Rose. "I'll be there soon, I'm bringing someone along to help me out, just stay where you are, or go somewhere safe! I'll call you when I'm close, and Hermione? I'm sorry for bringing in this mess, after this, you're going back to Hogwarts…" The Doctor said then hung up.

Hogwarts? Why would she go back there when she doesn't have any powers what so ever? She then looked at the Dalek, he's getting closer, she thought. She backed away from the machine and wiped her tears. First time she's ever cried was now. What is she going to do with her life now? She had it all planned out! And now…She feels empty inside. No wonder she's crying.


	11. Fixing the Mess

Finally The Doctor, Rose and River got into a car and drove as fast as they can to where Hermione was. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver to search for Hermioine."Keep on going straight, Rose!"The Doctor said then noticed something different."Turn here now!"He said then Rose turned to the right.

He noticed Hermione there being scared. He sighed. He was glad she was okay, but he looked up in the sky and his eyes were wide."No."He whispered.

As Rose parked The Doctor, got out of the car and rushed towards Hermione."Doctor! Good, you came, I thought you forgot-"She paused then glared at the two woman that were behind her. She raised her right eyebrow."I thought you were meeting one friend?"She asked curiously.

The Doctor blushed."Well, I was meeting Rose, when River showed up, out of the blue. "He said then shook his head. Rose and River finally got to where The Doctor is."So this is Hermione Granger."River said grinned then looked at Rose. Rose had a smirk on her face as she looked a River."Okay, then.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning, Doctor."Rose said this time.

"Well, if you must know, The Doctor landed in my world while I was at a ball. Then a machine thing came saying "Exterminate" then The Doctor was trying to save us. But well, I killed it, at least I thought I killed it, which ripped my magic out of me."Hermione answered and sighed."I was a witch, and I said the killing curse on the machine, and I just became a plane human."She said then started crying.

The Doctor looked at Hermione and placed his both hands on both of her arms."Hermione, listen to me, you are not boring. You're an amazing woman. And I don't care that you're a human or used to be witch. You're a brave and amazing woman. Now let's go fix this mess that we're in and get back to travelling."He said with a smile.

Hermione sniffled and smiled back. Rose and River both glared at each other, Rose had her right eyebrow raised. River rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get back in top, Doctor, shall we?"River said.

"Right, yes, let's do this, River! Now one question I like to be answer is how do you know where I am all the time?"He asked her as he glared at River."Hmm?" He said then crossed his arms.

"That, sweetie, is a scetret."She said with a grin."Spoilers."

Rose raised her right eyebrow."Sweetie? Really?"Rose said then rolled her eyes.

"Enough! We need to fix this mess!"Hermione said and frowned.


	12. Confrontation

"Enough! Everyone, Hermione's right, let's just put aside out difference and think of a plan to get rid of the Daleks."The Doctor said and everyone shut up.

"Well, why don't we do the same thing last time?"Rose asked curiously.

The Doctor raised his right eyebrow."You're talking about risking your life again, Rose. I can't do that to you."He said shaking his head.

Hermione sighed with a frown. "This is hopeless."Hermione said. She already missed Hogwarts.

Hermione walked towards a nearest bench and sat there deep in thought. River this time walked over to Hermione."You miss, Hogwarts, don't you?"She asked curiously.

Hermione shot up a look at River, how do you know everything about me? I don't care about the stupid spoilers."She said then rolled her eyes.

"I can't tell you everything, but, I know what it feels like, to get your power sucked out of you."She said and sighed.

"I was the same as The Doctor once, but, something happened that made me get rid of all my immortal life, and now I'm just human."She said then closed her eyes then opened it.

"I-I used a spell at a Dalek thing, and"She closed her eyes then opened."I thought I killed it. But I wasted my energy and made him mad. I used up all my energy, and now, I don't think I'll be getting my magic anytime soon. That's why I'm with The Doctor, River, it's because, I don't want to be bored in Hogwarts not doing any magic. Not that I was bored in the first place. I love to learn, and love to read especially, read. But magic was everything to me, and now it's gone."She said the started to tear up.

Meanwhile, The Doctor was looking at Rose."Do you love her?"Rose asked whispering.

"What a crazy question, Rose, I've only just met her!"He said then Rose smiled.

"That what happened with me, and you know it, don't try to deny it, I know you, and I know the look you gave to me when it says you love someone. You loved me once, and now that I'm not able to go back with you, you'll be with Hermione. It hurts me that you're with someone else, Doctor."Rose said starting to cry.

"Hey, none of this is your fault!"River said to Hermione."You didn't know what you were getting yourself into, and neither did the Dalek. But you have to be strong, for The Doctor's sake, and he'll need you in the end. Trust me."She said with a smile.

"How do you know so much? How did you meet the Doctor?"She asked curiously.

"That, Hermione Granger is a long story."She said while smiling.

"Exxteeeeeerminate."The Dalek said from the distance.

"How did they find us?"River asked then jump off from the bench. Hermion look more nervous more then ever. The Doctor frowned."Quick, we need to run to the TARDIS."Sorry, Rose, but I'm not leaving you here this time!"He said then looked at Hermione and too her hand. She nodded.

The three of them were following the Doctor to where the TARDIS was. Finally they found it, and The Doctor struggle to get the key out."Oh let me get it,"Rose said then rolled her eyes playfully.

She took the key out of his pockey then placed the ket inside the key hole and turned the key to opened the door. She opened it and everyone walked inside.


	13. The Universe

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Hogwarts." She whispered. "We've finally made it!" She clapped her hands excited as they were looking around right outside the TARDIS.

The Doctor rubbed his forehead. "Hogwarts? Are you sure? We can't be there. It's f-" Rose bumped his shoulder and gave him a glare. She shook her head.

"I wonder what year it is." She said thinking out loud. She was wondering around and noticed Ron rushing to his next class. "Ron!" She yelled at him and grinned.

Ron looked at her and her posy with confusion. "Who are you?" He asked curiously. "It's me, Hermione." She said. "Hermione Granger?" She said once again.

Ron was confused still. "Blimey, Hermione? Do you know what year this is?" He asked while squinting at her. I'm in my sixth year. And you look, well the same since I last saw you. Where have you been? We had a search party look for you, and we couldn't find a trace of you anywhere." He said then really looked at her. "Something happened to you. You had a bit of a different aura with you." He said.

Hermione slumped her shoulders and sighed. "I lost my magic." She said then looked at The Doctor. "What am I going to do now?"

"Well I have no idea how we are in your world Hermione. Maybe my TARDIS is acting up again."

"Tar – what?" Ron saying looking beyond confused.

"I need to see Professor McGonagall." Hermione said slowly. "Have any idea as to where she is? It's kind of urgent."

Ron nodded curtly then rushed with Hermione to Professor McGonagall office and knocked. "What is it?" Professor McGonagall said.

"It's me, I'm back." Hermione said with anguish.

Professor McGonagall quickly walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh my dear girl, where in the world have you been?" She asked then hugged her tightly.

River, Rose and The Doctor were behind Hermione. River was amazed to see that there are actual witches and wizards. She just thought it was all a myth. Unless. "Doctor?" She whispered.

"Are we in a novel?" She asked hoping Hermione and the other didn't hear.

"I believe so." The Doctor said gritting his teeth. How? He didn't know.


	14. Dumbledore's Help

Hermione's shoulder's slumped then looked at the professor. "I umm…."She paused for a moment.

The Doctor looked at Rose and River. "You two keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, besides this place. This that should not belong in this world. Like Daleks." He explained and the two of them walked out of the room.

Hermione "I lost my power." She said then looked at the ground.

"Who's responsible for this?" Professor McGonagall asked looking furious at The Doctor. "What have you done to her. You stranger." She asked sizing him up.

Next thing Hermione knew, Professor Dumbledore barged in. "Right, let's settle this once in for all." He said with a loud boom from the door.

Rose and River jumped at that sound. While The Doctor crossed his arms and looked at the headmaster once again. "So we meet again." The doctor said and nodded.

Professor Dumbledore nodded back then looked at Hermione and walked over towards her. "You simply cannot deplete your magic. Your magic lives inside you." He said then patted her head. "You probably are still in shock from the ordeal. How long has it been for you?" He asked curiously then looked at The Doctor once again expecting him to answer.

The Doctor picked up his arm and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, I don't know. Give or take a month." He seemed frustrated by all this and felt bad for this poor girl. She thought –they both thought that she lost her powers by killing the Dalek. Which was still out there by the way, and they are a ticking time bomb if the Doctor were to stay there for very long.

"Right let's see then." Professor Dumbledore said.

Next thing Hermione knew, she heard a lot of shouting coming from the door.

"What is that racket!" Professor McGonagall yelled. The door swung opened and Hermione turned around to see Ron and Harry near the opened door.

Their mouths dropped. Hermione didn't care, she just rushed over and hugged both of them tightly until Professor Dumbledore grunted and coughed at the same time. "Shall we begin?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded as she walked away from her two best friends and walked up to the professor. Professor Dumbledore then placed his hands on her head and closed his eyes as if he were concentrating on something. Harry and Ron looked at each other with confusion and the same for Rose and River.

All of a sudden Hermione jumped in surprised. She felt some weird jolt of electricity and gasped. Her eyes went wide and she looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "Go on try it." He smiled at her.

"Here you can use my wand to try." Harry said with a smile and given her his wand.

She nodded nervously even though she felt the serge of power in her. She held the wand tightly and mutter. "Wingardium Leviosa" to The Doctor with a smile. Seconds later, he hovered in the air. The Doctor felt giddy with excitement and looked at Rose and River. Hermione lowered The Doctor to the ground.

"That was…Wow! What a rush!" He said ecstatically.

"Right then, now off you go." Professor Dumbledore said while looking at Hermione then back at The Doctor. "I expect her to be back in her own time." He said and smirked at him.

"Yes sir!" He said then the three of them rushed to the TARDIS.

Once everyone was safely inside the TARDIS. The Doctor poked around the console for the right buttons. They had finally arrived. "I think I made the correct calculations." He said while looking at the console. "Ah yes, you can go outside Hermione." He said then glanced at her.

Hermione hesitantly walked to the door and sighed. "Thank you for everything and I'm sorry for the hassle I caused you. I…."She paused for a moment then looked at the ground then back at The Doctor. "I'm just sorry. I don't know what else to say. Please…."She paused again. "Please don't come here again. And search for the Daleks that are after you. I don't want them near my world again." She bowed her head in resignation then walked outside the TARDIS and left The Doctor behind.

**THE END**


End file.
